


Beach Day

by Blakpaw



Series: Batjokes Dribble Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: It's aaall lfluff, M/M, No Regrets At All, No sads in sight, Short, a friend prompted me to do this, cute fluff, gay babbies at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Just a happy little drable about the gay babies at the beach.





	Beach Day

Gotham was not a very sunny city.

But when she was the most perfect sight. Light rays leaking down from the clouds to kiss cold grey bricks, shine at the green gardens, and open wide to let the birds sing.

But she also brought a Joker who was adamant on taking his family to the beach. It would start off as a small question and quickly devolve into begging, and pouting, and feet stomping, before he’s even got Alfred and Dick on his side, “Some sun will be good for you, Bruce!”

Eventually the family are gathered around the beach, Bruce dressed in batman attire (because he’s god damn insane), getting J into an entire wet suit and lathering what isn’t covered in lotion (bickering like an old married couple (which they are)) Dick and his brothers lounging around lazily in swim trunks, and Alfred in a Hawaiian shirt baggy beige shorts, and a pair of light colored crocs. After Bruce finishes lathering the last of Joker in lotion, his husband giddily sets out to “build the greatest sand castle Gotham has ever seen!” he gets halfway done, before he starts looking for shells, which leads him to start looking for crabs, which leads to a hunt for jelly fish, which evolves into a scout for a sea turtle, Bruce drags Joker out when he gets the idea to go scavenging for a shark. Bruce had been pulling his husband back to shore, holding back laughs as his husband pouts and complains about Bruce being a stick in the mud “or sand in this case”.

Once again he’s sat on the sand, applying the second layer of lotion to his husband, teasingly squishing his gaunt hips as he lathers him with protection and J pouts “Hurry up you old rodent, I’ve got shells to collect, crabs to see, turtles to hunt, Jellyfish to scout, and sharks to scavenge!” 

Bruce can’t resist leaning forwards, kissing his forehead “Now don’t be so impatient. Besides, I don’t want you to burn, then I’d have to deal with you whining about THAT.” Joker stick his tongue out at that, getting his dark clad husband to laugh, which quickly brightens his spirits.

There's quite a few more hours of the family running around, splashing, and many complaints about lotion application, before Bruce and J end up in the water together, Bruce’s arms wrapped around his husband, who’s gladly sat between his legs. J looks over at his husband, smiles widely and says, “Darling, you’re sun burnt.”


End file.
